


Luna

by MXH



Category: no - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXH/pseuds/MXH





	Luna

我的对楼新搬来一户人家，大儿子二十三岁，大学刚毕业，小儿子十八岁，今年高考。  
我的卧室窗户正好对着他们的，楼距很近，不用望远镜就可以看清房间里的陈设：  
一张很长的书桌横在窗户前，周末哥哥总在那给弟弟辅导功课。这个小区的房间建的很大，有些只比客厅小一点。可能是出于这个原因，他们房间里放的不是上下铺的床，而是一张很大的双人床。床脚远点的地方有个大衣柜。  
感情真好啊！我想着。相差了五岁还睡在一块呢！这天晚上，我睡不着觉，正靠着窗户发呆。冷白的月光透过薄薄的云照下来，把所有能普及到的东西都镀上了一层银白。突然对面的窗帘猛地被扯开，我的视线被什么吸引了——  
年长的哥哥被弟弟按在玻璃窗上狠狠地操着。  
我惊的目瞪口呆，忙看了看四周，窗帘都紧闭着——凌晨三点了。  
对面还在继续着，他们似乎并没有发现我这个鬼鬼祟祟的偷窥者。弟弟把哥哥的身子转过去，让他的脸贴着玻璃——白皙的皮肤染上了潮红，口中的液体来不及吞咽，顺着脸颊流下。他的胸似乎比正常男性要大，随着弟弟的动作摇摇晃晃的，像美味的奶冻。  
我矮着身子，只露出一双眼睛，我的阴茎不知何时也勃起了。  
黑暗中我看不清弟弟的脸。但哥哥长得这么美，弟弟也定是不赖的。  
我目不转睛的盯着他们。哥哥手撑着窗台不住地扭动细腰配合弟弟的动作，脸上的表情也越来越放荡。嘴里还不停地念着些什么，看口型应该是“要去了”。  
真是个骚货。我竟羡慕起他身后正操着他的人，跟他做一定很爽。我撸动着自己的阴茎，心中暗骂。  
突然对面的窗户打开了，哥哥被弟弟抬到窗台，双腿分开跪坐在上面。屁股向后撅的老高，手紧紧的抓住铁栅栏，挺立的阴茎甚至超出了窗户，露了一小截在外面。他如蝴蝶翅膀般的睫毛轻轻颤动着，漂亮的眼睛里积满泪水。月光洒在他身上，让他看起来像是被囚禁人间的天使，被恶魔侵犯、亵渎。  
眼前这幅光景谁顶得住啊，没看两眼我就射了一地。啧，还得擦地板。  
我看着对面的真人AV，哥哥秀气的阴茎顶端被人系了根领带，应该是他平时打的那条。  
后面弟弟还在用力顶弄着。哥哥伸手想把领带解开——看样子是想射了，却被弟弟用绳子直接把手绑在铁栅栏上。哥哥好似受不了这等欺负，眼泪像断了线的珍珠一样不停滚落。  
这美人落泪谁不心疼啊！弟弟终于肯给哥哥一丝温柔，把他的脸掰回去细细的亲吻，顺便伸手解开哥哥阴茎上的领带。  
但是忍耐太久的阴茎好像真的被什么堵住了，什么也射不出来。  
弟弟发狠似的深深顶弄几下之后，一股白浊从哥哥的阴茎里射出，在空中划过一条白线后迅速坠落——希望下面没人。  
弟弟把哥哥的身子转了回去，换成浑圆的屁股露在外面。而哥哥则塌着腰委屈的向弟弟索吻。  
我才不管他们吻不吻的，忙转移视线看向哥哥挺翘的屁股——一看就很好操  
我看见哥哥的屁股上有两个穴！两个都被操得软肉外翻，现在正一点一点向外吐着弟弟的精液！  
他居然是个双！  
没等我从震惊中回过神来，弟弟就抱着哥哥走了。  
这是我听见对面传来一个女人的声音:“大龙！不是说了大学没毕业前不许动小嘎的吗？！”  
那个应该是弟弟的声音回答:“今天成年了！再说了，当做考前放松嘛！”  
什么兄弟！这两人根本就是未婚夫妻！

五年过去了，他们结婚了。父母回了老家，现在只有他俩住在那里。  
往他们客厅窗户里望，总会看到一个穿着胡萝卜色睡衣的人儿在一个长发男人的怀里撒泼打滚。有时是因为男人不让他喝凉的，有时是因为晚上的饭菜不和他的胃口。  
这时男人就会抱起他的妻子，温柔而又霸道的给他一个深深的吻。数到现在，应该是第一千个了吧……


End file.
